Timeline
Mythic Time *The first being to come into a sentient existence was the Primordial Dragon, [[Vekae]]. He roamed the world, looking for anything that he could converse with until he came upon the the [[Everlasting Tree]], an object he sensed contained some semblance of power. Vekae eventually encases it with his flames after having grown tired of attempting to communicate with it. As the Everlasting burned, its ashes and embers spread across the world, seeding life with its power. *After some time, Vekae finds out the solution to creating new beings. Using his scales, the Primordial Dragon gives birth to the first generation of the [[dragon]] race. He decided to return to the location of the Everlasting Tree, only to discover several saplings. In an act of penance, he used his mighty wings to fly and spread these saplings so more may grow in the Everlasting's place. *Titans, massive elemental creatures, arose from the ground where the mass concentration of magic and ash had accumulated. While not entirely self-aware, these creatures managed to construct a thrall race that would act as their workers for when they could not do it themselves. *Across the ocean from the titans was a race of gigantic creatures that were aptly named [[giants]] were born, but with a intelligence they nurtured overtime. They soon forged for themselves a civilization, one that became the first in the world. Knowing of a new continent, the giants soon send a large contingent of colonists and warriors across the ocean to settle this land. *Shortly after arriving at their destination, these giants soon discovered that they were ill-suited to surviving in this environment and began to die off gradually. Scouts soon discovered an Everlasting Tree and brought it back. They would hear the tree's whispers that told them it could help, if only they set it on fire. Having no choice but to trust a talking telepathic tree, the giants set fight to the Everlasting Tree. *As the embers from the Everlasting Tree died down, the ash spiralled into the giants and ingrained its power into them, changing them into an new form that could survive: [[gigantes]]. They soon killed a nearby titan in a misguided assumption that it would attack them. This, however, would have consequences that the gigantes could not foresee. *During a violent storm, a powerful blast of lightning bolt struck a nearby Everlasting Tree, igniting it into a slow blaze. A number of the fallen titan's thralls noticed and decided to approach for warmth from the cold, unknowing of its nature. In its lasting breath, the Everlasting gifted these thralls with great powers that lifted them far above that they were previously and into [[gods]]. *These gods returned to their roaming brethren and imparted upon them a fragment of their power, making them into their first servants: humans. The gods and humans built themselves a civilization in preparation for the inevitable confrontation with the gigantes. The gods continued to discover what they were capable of, but only after harvesting the corpse of their once-master did they learn their true potential. Having harvested the titan's heart, they were then allowed to access the dimension known as the Void, using the heart as a catalyst. Using their powers, they forged the Font of Power which takes in the souls of the dead and placed Mirkim, one of the gods, to watch over their followers once they arrived in their afterlife, [[Hareth]]. Divine Age ---- Grand Spawning *[[Humans]] are a race of mortals who have were bred by the gods to act as warriors. Before their war against the gigas, the gods cultivated the humans and formed an army, one they used against their enemies. *[[Elves]] are a race of mortals who have an innate affinity for magic, gifted by the gods during their creation. As they needed caretakers for the Font of Souls, the first elves were born and were tasked with its upkeep and defence. *[[Dwarves]] are a race of mortals who have an innate affinity for hard labour. When they were given life by the gods, they were instilled with a unique instinct for labour that many gods considered below them. Gigantes War By the time the gods began to expand their territory, the gigas had already established themselves within the [[Main Continent]], controlling nearly a quarter of it. Despite any neutrality shown by human settlers, the gigantes enslaved and forced them to work as labour for their benefit. They later attacked an elven mapping fleet, causing mass death. While the dwarves were active within their controlled area, the two never encountered each other around this time. When the gods arrived, however, the gigantes were defeated and pushed back after the first battle, although many of the gigas' people abandoned them as a whole. After the short war, the gigantes who stayed intermingle with the gods and their subjects, birthing several prominent figures from their unions. Knowing a coming conflict against the gigas was inevitable, they began to utilize an elite caste of warriors that become bonded with animals that have been born with the blood of giants. The beginning of the second battle between the two sides initiated upon the [[Kraujan Plains]]. Upon the grasslands, the ground became stained with blood and weapons of the fallen were as dangerous as those of the living. The Chieftain of the gigantes danced across the battlefield, revelling the carnage that was unfolding all around him. Only [[Erion]] the War God dared strike at him, driving his spear deep into the gigas' stomach and unleashing his power inside the body of his foe, causing Akisen to turn into flame and ash. With the death of their leader, the gigantes warriors turned into chaos and were hunted down by Erion's [[Thrymiden]]. Interim With the defeat of the gigantes, the restriction of on mortal subjects became more lax by allowing them to spread to other lands, bringing their gods with them. While the higher and older gods remained within the city of [[Char Actus]] and its surrounding territory, those who saught more worship left alongside the mortals directly. The old gods could be summoned to these distant settlements through the use of a proxy: statues and alters they possess and allow them to provide blessings, temples for direct access, or golems that allow them to move and interact physically. Titan War While the titans remained out of the gods' way for the majority of the time since they parted ways, titans began to encroach and disturb the mortals that the gods watched over through several disasters. A time came that led to the destruction of several dozen villages and towns, an act that the gods would no longer ignore. Seeing a chance to significantly augment their own power, the old gods mobilized their greatest warriors and struck at the titans. While the titans were defended by their remaining creations, the gods eventually broke through their defences and attacked them directly. As each titan fell, the gods took their hearts and brought them back to Char Actus. Now in possession of great sources of magic, the gods created the Primordial Flame and linked themselves to it, greatly increasing their own power. Interim With the integration of the Primordial Flame into Char Actus, the gods' power grew exponentially. Using their power, the created [[Hareth]], the afterlife for those who have died and been seen worthy enough to enter. Although they initially planned to harvest the power necessary to create this from the Front, the gods linked it to the afterlife so they could get a good flow and move it slowly. Dread War Interim After the war against the Urukir, the dwarves and elves were gifted Soelyn and Susavar, respectively, under the condition of protecting their Fonts of Power. While many from each civilization left for their own worlds, a large number of them remained so they may continue living their lives. As travel may be regular, 5 gateways were constructed across the continent: north, east, south, west, and within Char Actus, where the gateways are centred. The gateways facilitators travel to other realms and are guarded by guardians that are tasked with it's defence from aggressors. Demon War Angel-Demon War